


love and hate are closely linked

by mutents



Series: look upon this fine collection [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Lovers to Friends, Nonbinary Character, Post-Break Up, mature language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutents/pseuds/mutents
Summary: "Got a light?"Jehan didn't have to look up, recognizing both the heels and the voice. "You know the answer to that," they said, patting the curb next to them.





	love and hate are closely linked

Jehan let their fingers trail over one of the patches on their surplus military jacket. Enjolras had been busy talking about tax reform when Jehan had ducked out for a cigarette; they'd needed a smoke desperately, and Enjolras just wasn't talking fast enough for their sake.

"Got a light?"

Jehan didn't have to look up, recognizing both the heels and the voice. "You know the answer to that," they said, patting the curb next to them.

"Tired of listening to your hope filled leader?" Montparnasse asked, settling down next to them, and handing Jehan one of their cigarettes.

Jehan put the tip to their cigarette, lighting it off their own before passing it back to Montparnasse. "No," Jehan murmured, looking up at the night sky, trying desperately to see the stars through the Paris smog. "Just needed some fresh air."

Montparnasse chuckled, pushing their sunglasses down and raising an eyebrow at Jehan. "So you came outside to a disgusting alley, to smoke a cancer stick, in our smog filled city?"

Jehan gave their former partner a warm smile, hitting their shoulders together. "You know what I mean."

Montparnasse nodded, bringing their cigarette down and tapping off the ash, a ring of their lipstick clinging to the paper. "How have you been?" They asked after a few minutes of silence, pushing their sunglasses back up their nose. Jehan couldn't help but appreciate the nail polish that Montparnasse wore.

"As well as can be expected," Jehan said, shrugging their shoulders and tossing their finished butt to the ground, grinding it underneath their heel. "We had some good times together, 'parnasse."

"Good times? Jehan, we had  _amazing_ times... You writing poetry in my bed, a well-fucked expression on your face..."

Jehan rolled their eyes heavenward. "You're ridiculous..."

"I believe that's what you loved about me," Montparnasse continued, passing Jehan their cigarette and letting the red head take a drag.

"It's what I still love about you," Jehan said, turning their attention back to the patches on their jacket. Montparnasse had been the one to give Jehan the jacket, helped them sew the various patches onto it, even purchased a good portion of the pins that now adorned the surplus jacket.

Montparnasse nodded and leaned back, stretching out and crossing their fishnet clad legs. "You're such a sentimental fool."

"And that," Jehan said, plucking the cigarette from Montparnasse once more, "is what you love about me."

Montparnasse tilted their head, not bothering to deny the fact. "Why aren't we still together again?" They asked, taking the cigarette back with a falsely annoyed look on their face.

"Because one of us was slightly less comfortable with your money making schemes than the other."

Montparnasse snorted, "pussy."

Jehan rolled their eyes, a fond smile on their lips. They sat in silence for several more minutes, neither saying a word until Montparnasse's cigarette had burned low. As Montparnasse sighed, tossing their butt into the alley, Jehan reached out and placed a hand on the their arm. "We're still friends, right?" Jehan asked, their voice almost not loud enough to be heard over the noises of Paris.

Montparnasse outright laughed at that. "Still friends?" They asked, pushing themselves to their feet and offering Jehan a hand. "Honey, I stayed with you during your two week stint on a suicide ward. Do you think something as trivial as a breakup is going to break us up?" They continued, offering Jehan a pinkie. "I'll always be there for you, baby."

Jehan smiled sadly, feeling tears on their cheek as they entwined their pinkie with Montparnasse. "I'm keeping you on my speed dial."

"Number one, darling," Montparnasse exclaimed, pressing their lips to Jehan's cheek, wiping the tear away.

"Nothing less," Jehan murmured, pressing their lips to Montparnasse's other cheek.

"You better wipe that lipstick off," Montparnasse said, tapping Jehan's cheek. "That big dumb bohunk of yours might get jealous."

Jehan twisted their head, giving Montparnasse a raised eyebrow. Jehan had no idea what they were talking about.

It was Montparnasse's turn to roll their eyes, sighing loudly. "I forgot how fucking oblivious you are," the said, throwing their hands up and turning around, walking away.

"What are you talking about, 'parnasse?!" Jehan shouted after their ex.

All Jehan got in return was a two fingered salute.

**Author's Note:**

> You'll have to drag non-binary!Montparnasse and Jehan from my cold, dead hands.


End file.
